fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Urataros
Urataros is the second Imagin that gives Dwayne Winfield the ability to assume Electric King's Rod Form. History Well aware of Dwayne being a Singularity Point, unaware he was used by Ryutaros the time to hide his presence, Urataros purposely made a contract with Dwayne. Though he says it is to evade the loneliness of being outside time, Megan later debunks this entirely & that Urataros has no interest in destroying the timeline like the other Imagin. Later during Kamen Rider: Electric King, Urataros possesses the Dwayne that Garrett brought to the Mesozoic for the Climax Scene. This results in Urataros fading from existence were it not for Dwayne's feelings condensing his remains into the K-Taros, restoring him to normal while allowing Urataros to form the right shoulder armor of Electric King's Climax Form until his synch with Dwayne was negated. However, his power is now accessed in the ElectroKamen Sword's Ura-Rod Mode. On his own, Urataros can perform Rod Form's finisher, Solid Attack, though his variation is shown as a sliding kick to the target rather than a flying side sick. He can also perform his version of the Electro-Rider Kick. After Kintaros' departure from the Electro-Liner, Urataros seemingly betrays the rest of the crew by allowing the three New Mole Imagin that stowed on the Electro-Liner to continue planting their bomb on the Machine Electrobird as well as strand the gang. However, after a few physical confrontations with Momotaros for the Rider Pass, Justina & the other discover that his betrayal is actually a ploy. Urataros then borrows the Electro Belt & transforms into Electric King Rod Form, destroying one of the Imagin before returning the Belt to Dwayne & remaining in the past to fight off the remaining wave of Imagin as their reinforcements arrive. He is retrieved by Justina for the final battle & is the third to fight the Death Imagin as Electric King Rod Form, with power utilized by Sword Form for the final blow. Urataros then joins the Electro-Liner Police, helping in the fight against Negataros & later assumes Rod Form (on his own again) during the epic battle against the revived Imagin. Appearance, Personality, & Abilities Based on Dwayne's image of Urashima no Taro, Urataros is sea turtle-like in appearance & is armed with the Uratarod, a rod with hexagonal blades at each end. In a fight, he usually states the words, "Hey, will you let me fish you?", a fishing metaphor which refers to his lying nature. While possessing a person, Urataros dons a pair of glasses that show off his blue pupils with a matching streak in the vessel's hair. Urataros is a cool-headed casanova with a very convincing personality who gets people to believe his constant lies. The only one who fully trusts him is Dwayne, though Urataros felt a bit offended that the human is "trivializing his lies" & explains he lies simply for the sake of lying. While Momotaros gets Dwayne in trouble through reckless methods, Urataros puts Dwayne in conflicting situations when he goes around wooing multiple women. Despite these negative traits, along with his occasional fights with Momotaros, Urataros does show genuine concern for Dwayne's well being & taking offense to the deaths caused by the Kraken Imagin's Gigandeath incarnations in the best. As the best speaker of the Taros, Urataros possessing Dwayne simply to get information out of someone, or to talk his way out of something. He is also useful in situations that require patience, something the others lack. He usually refers to Momotaros as "Master" & Kintaros as either "Bear" or "Kin" respectively. His form is based on the legend of Urashima Tarō, who rescued a sea turtle & was granted a visit to the Ryūgū-jō. Rider Forms Electric King Rod *'Rider height': 187cm *'Rider weight': 102kg *'Punching power': 4.5t *'Kicking power': 9t *'Maximum jump height': 20m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/9s When possessing Dwayne (or anyone else) or by himself Urataros can assume Rod Form. The ElectroGasher forms into a rod-style weapon in this form. Rod Form gains the ability to fight underwater, extra protection, & increased kicking power, while losing speed & jump height. This is one of the more least seen forms as Urataros rarely fights but comes through when a fight is close to water or when the other Imagin are unable to fight. Rod Form is also one of the two base forms that have a Rider Kick, the second is Sword Form in the Super Electric King Series. Urataros throws his rod like a harpoon then after a hexagonal symbol appears he attacks with a flying side kick. The Aura Armor & ElectroKamen mask resembles a Sea Turtle, the animal associated with the story of Urashima Taro. Climax Climax *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 119kg *'Punching power': 8t *'Kicking power': 10t *'Maximum jump height': 42m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/4s Climax Form is Electric King's sixth & strongest form, gained when all Tarōs but Momotaros faded away & Dwayne's desire not to lose them created the K-Taros cell that attached to the Electro Belt once the code 3-6-9-# is entered. Climax Form is basically a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the ElectroKamen of the other three primary Electric King forms onto various parts of the armor. Due to the nature of Climax Form, the Tarōs need to work as a unit to fight, & their strengths are incorporated into Climax Form. Rod Form's mask is on the right shoulder with Urataros controlling the right arm, Ax Form's mask on the left shoulder with Kintaros controlling the left arm, & Gun Form's mask on the chest with Ryutaros control the legs. These three masks can travel along tracks on Climax Form's body to align on the leg or arm to enter Kick Mode or Punch Mode, with the three Tarōs controlling that one limb while leaving Momotaros to control the rest of the body to perform "Charge & Up" attacks. Super Climax *Rider height: 190cm *Rider weight: 119kg *Ability perimeters **Punching power: 8t **Kicking power: 10t **Maximum jump height: 50m **Maximum running speed: 100m/3.8s Super Climax Form, originally advertised as Kamen Rider Super Electric King, is Electric King's eighth & true final form, exclusive to the Super Electric King Series. It is identical to the original Climax Form in being a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the ElectroKamen of the other three primary Electric King forms onto various parts of the armor. However, Super Climax Form also includes Wing Form as wings on the back of Electric King & a Wing Form insignia on the mask. It is also physically stronger than Climax Form & has the ability to use the wings to fly up & execute a stronger version of Climax Form's Rider Kick. UrataPole The UrataPole is a fishing pole weapon that Urataros is able to transform into for New Electric King. The UrataPole can stretch to incredible lengths, allowing it to be used like a whip. Category:Kamen Rider: Electric King Category:Kamen Riders Category:Imagin Category:Rivals Category:Turtles Category:Electric King Riders